jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Passion
is the of Josei Kawahira featured in Passionate Bonds. Appearance Personality The Passions battle/ is "ORADA ORADA ORADA" referencing his heritage of both the direct Joestar bloodline, and the Brando-Joestar bloodline, mixing "ORA" and the last part "MUDA", "DA", together. The Passion also seems to have a personality of its own, though it doesn't speak, it acts on its own, protecting Josei, and playing music, as well as determining when to unlock a new ancestral ability. Abilities Harmony: According to Josei, this Stand's ability is to "harmonize with anything". This is achieved through the usage of its harp and creating a melody of sorts. Through using this harmony ability, Josei and The Passion can feel how others feel, and make them feel better, as well as harmonize with the area around them to understand its terrain and even in some cases assimilate with it. *'Ancestral Evocation': The main application of its "Harmony" ability is "Ancestral Evocation" and "Merging". This means that The Passion can harmonize with Josei's ancestors, ranging from the Zeppeli, Joestar, and Brando lines to gain their abilities and call upon their essences. The first instance of this ability was shown through Josei gaining the abilities of Jonathan Joestar, specifically his prowess in the use of , and the specific "Sunlight Yellow Overdrive" technique. So far, the ancestor abilities. These abilities can range from stand powers, to physical abilities, even psychological or metaphysical things , such as Giorno's charisma. So far the abilities he has used from his ancestors are; *Jonathan Joestar's Ripple Techniques *Dio Brando's Vampiric Strength and Time Stop Ability *Joseph Joestar's Ripple Prowess, Divination, and Ripple Transmition *Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum's abilities *Giorno Giovanna's Charisma, Ability to Fold His Ear into his Head, and Life Giver *Giotto Yotsunoya's Full Steam *Shiki Yoshitake's Ripple Prowess and Moonlight Drive *Ayaki Yoshitake's Ripple Prowess and Starset *Josuke Higashikata's Restoration Ability *Uedate Higashikata's Counter Ability *William A. Zeppeli's ripple technique's and mastery The borrowed abilities aren't permanent, and cannot be instantly accessed, as shown throughout Josei's journey when the Passion itself chooses what ability to grab at the time of need. From that point on however, it can be accessed. Only one ability can be borrowed at a time, and The Passion's stats never change no matter what stand abilities he borrows. The Passion is also unable to borrow sub-stand abilities, or Requiem Stand abilities, only the original power such as Star Platinum's Star Finger, but not Star Platinum: The World, and Gold Experience, but not Gold Experience Requiem. Enhanced Speed: Despite its general lack of physical strength, The Passion possesses a large amount of speed which aids it in battle, barraging the foe with a quick flurry of punches in order to compensate for its lack of power. It's speed is, while slower than stands like Star Platinum, Full Steam, and Crazy Diamond, is quick enough to hold its ground against stands with speed of that caliber. Musical Tallent: The Passion is extremely good at playing its harp and can play for Josei and other's amusement, with the sound being described as heavenly. History Gallery Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Sentient Stand